powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chpt8 Ep18: "The Scribe of God"
Chpt8 Ep18: "The Scribe of God" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse 'Plot ' Kevin Tran awakens back on the boat-house, quickly interrupted by a knock at the door from "Hunter and Kurt". Despite forgetting the "secret knock," a curiously chipper Hunter and Kurt present Kevin with the second half of the Demon Tablet, and leave him to translate. Outside the boat, Hunter and Kurt walk through a barrier that reveals their true identities as shape-shifting demons, finding Crowley in a director's chair with cameras watching the boat, having Kevin held in his captivity and have orchestrated his entire surrounding. Back in the Men of Letters base, Kurt continues to attempt treating a weakened Hunter, though Hunter reminds him the illness is mystical in nature. Then an e-mail from Kevin Tran is received, revealed to be a video file that Kevin programmed to send in the event of his disappearance. In the video, a distraught Kevin reveals that he's been taken by Crowley and declaring himself most likely dead with instructions to recover his research. The boys trade looks, realizing that they've failed on saving Kevin. Elsewhere at a Biggerson's restaurant, Castiel is on the run from Heaven, but soon realizes that more angels are on the way to track him. As Castiel disappears, two other angels appear at the same time but only to be disappointed to have unable to catch him. The angel Ion reports back to Naomi that Castiel seems to be evading them by setting up outposts in the identical Biggersons' restaurants around the country. Under orders from Naomi, they murder everyone in the branch he was recently in to lure him back there where Castiel finally returns, only to find all the patrons dead, except the waitress whose eyes have been burned out and repeating the phrase "You have to stop". The two angels finally caught Castiel. While reading Kevin's notes from his translation work on the demon tablet , Kurt notices a recurring symbol from each notes. It is familiar to him from a course he took back in school on his Earth about Native American history. He goes through the books in the MoL library and eventually points out that it's a petroglyph from a tribe related to and protected by none other than the Messenger of God, Metatron. Kurt then insists they should visit the modern-day grounds of the tribe located in Colorado to find any clues that Kevin Tran couldn't. Elsewhere, Kevin continues working on the second half of the Demon Tablet. He rests then tasks the fake Hunter and Kurt with going on a lunch run for him. Meanwhile, the real Hunter and Kurt have arrived in Colorado and they check into a hotel near the tribe grounds. In the lobby, Kurt notices Hunter's increasing wooziness. In Hunter's POV, he's hearing noises, developing a high fever, and having to mumble vivid memories of his childhood to Kurt while in the hallways. Kurt urges Hunter to get some rest in their room while Kurt heads out to visit the local museum to know more about the Native American tribe. He heads there and the curator tells him that the tribe was led by a man who gave them a bounty in return for their "stories". Kurt then noticing an old photo in the museum that features the hotel desk clerk that he and Hunter had checked into at the hotel, seemingly unaged, Kurt realizes that they may be close to Metatron. Hunter then suddenly awakens and woozily explores the hotel hallways, seeing the desk clerk delivering packages to a nearby room. As he heads back to the elevator, Hunter goes over to that nearby room where there are boxes of packages left at the doorstep. He opens one of them only to reveal hardcovers of various books. Back at Biggersons', Naomi arrives and proceeds to torture Castiel and tasks Ion with searching the other restaurants for where Castiel might have hidden the tablet, to no avail. Crowley suddenly appears and uses a pistol to shoot down Naomi's subordinates, killing one angel. Crowley claims to have cast out bullets made from an angel blade after using the deepest pits of Hell to have them made. Naomi departs before Crowley can kill her as well, while Ion rises and reveals himself to be in Crowley's employ. Meanwhile, Kurt finds a passed-out Hunter back in the room and has him submerged in a bathtub filled with ice-water. Hunter awakens and emerges, deeply gasping for air. Kurt explains that his temperature was 107 and he had to force it down. Hunter, now shivering, explains that he can sense that Metatron is in the hotel after discovering the packages of books left outside his room nearby. Castiel then finds himself bleeding from a bullet wound in Crowley's office, wherein Crowley realizes that Castiel's possession of the tablet broke Naomi's hold over him. As such, he wouldn't have let the tablet off his person, and Crowley reaches into Castiel's wound and painfully removes the tablet from within the angel's body. Just then, Crowley's fake Hunter and Kurt call to reveal that Kevin tricked them into walking under a devil's trap somewhere in the boat-house. Crowley then departs and goes after Kevin. Leaving Castiel under Ion's watch. Hunter and Kurt exit their hotel room, Hunter trying to straighten himself by leaning against the walls as they go. Kurt I should be taking you to the ER. Hunter They can't do anything for me. You know, I've been remembering things, little things, so clearly— Kurt What, donkey rides? Hunter Yes! And I remember that my dad used to read me this children's book when I was little, I— I mean, really little, back in the 80's. "Knights of the Round Table. All of King Arthur's knights, went on a quest for the Holy Grail." And— I remember... thinking, uh, I myself, could go on a quest like that one day. Kurt Hunter... Hunter I think now I realize that, with these trials,... my entire life is slowly flashing before my eyes. Momentarily, they reach the room where Hunter claims there to be the boxes of books but are now gone. Hunter No, they were here, the— the books, the boxes! Kurt slightly pushes open the door. Kurt Hunter. at the unlocked door and heads in Hunter and Kurt enter and finds the entire room surrounded by piles of hundreds of books throughout. They round the corner and come face to face with Metatron, who aims a shotgun at them. Metatron Who're you? Kurt Metatron? Hunter This is Metatron? Metatron suddenly reappears behind them. Metatron Sit down. They do so and Hunter clutches his head as intense ringing occurs in his head. Metatron Who sent you? Hunter (half-shouting) We came on our own. We're Power Rangers. Kurt I'm Kurt, this is Hunter. Metatron You work for Michael? Or Lucifer?! Kurt What, you really haven't heard of us? What kind of angel are you, we're— we're THE Rangers. Who stopped the Apocalypse. Ring any bell? Meanwhile, Castiel argues with Ion for his betrayal and forcibly removes the bullet from his own abdomen and pierces it through Ion's eye, killing him. ThenCrowley kicks in the door of the boat-house and finds a smirking Kevin, having realized the deception from the fake Hunter and Kurt. Back in Metatron's room. Hunter Michael and Lucifer? T-those— those creeps are in the "deep fryer". Kurt Yeah. We put them there ourselves. Metatron What about Gabriel? And Raphael? Kurt Dead. Hunter You really don't know this? Metatron I've been very careful. Hunter Hey, can you— ringing has gotten even louder can you turn that down? Metatron Turn what dow— oh. You're resonating. lowers his weapon Kurt Resonating? What— what do you mean, resonating? Metatron He's undertaken the trials. You're trying to pull one of the great levers, aren't you? You're pretty far along, too. You get that far, you start resonating with the Word. Or with its source on the material plane. With me. Kurt You said you were being careful. Careful how? Metatron I'm not one of them. I'm not an Archangel. Really more run-of-the-mill. I worked in the secretarial department before God chose me to take down the Word. Anyway, he... seemed very worried about his work, what would happen to it when he left, so he had me write down some instructions. Then, he was gone. After that, the Archangels took over. And they cried, and cried and wailed. They wanted their father back. I mean, we all did. But then... then they started to scheme. The Archangels decided if they couldn't have Dad, they'd take over the universe themselves. But they couldn't do anything that big without the Word of God. So I began to realise, maybe they too would realise... that they'd need me. Hunter So you get a ruffle in your feathers and just decide to disappear? Go stick your head in the sand, forever? You have no idea what's been going on out there? Metatron Nope. That's the whole point. Kurt So you have been holed up here, or, or in a wigwam, or before that in some cave, listening to stories, reading books? Metatron (grinning) And it was something to watch. What you brought to His Earth, all the mayhem, the sin. Just the raw, wild invention of God's naked apes... it was mind-blowing. But really, it was your storytelling. That is the true flower of free will. At least as you've mastered it so far. When you create stories, you become gods, of tiny, intricate dimensions unto themselves! So many worlds to explore! I have read... as much as it's possible for an angel can read. And still, I haven't caught up. Hunter So, all the time you've been hiding here, how much suffering have you read over? slowly approaches Metatron and begins to raise his weapon towards him You want to hear a story? How about the "Destruction of Chicago"? That little misleading Leviathan Tablet you wrote down and the weapon to "kill it", it unleashed their freakin' true form! And it nearly devoured the entire planet if it weren't for us! Metatron I'm sorry, I -- I ment to "prevent" that weapon from being built, not to use it against the serpent. Hunter Yeah? And now thousands of people died because of your mistake! How much more does humanity have to suffer? How much more of it has to be at the hands of your kind?! You know what? against the end of the barrel aimed at him Pull the friggin' tigger. Kurt Hunter, hey! Hunter I said, pull...the freakin'...trigger!!! You cowardly piece of garbage! Hunter now grabs hold on the end of Metatron's weapon but Kurt pulls him away. Kurt C'mere, hey! Enough! pushes Hunter back and faces towards Metatron You want another story? Try Kevin Tran's story. He was just a kid. He was a good, straight-A kid, and then he got sucked in to all of this— this crap. He became a prophet, of the Word of God. YOUR prophet. Now, you should've been looking out for him, but no! Instead, you're here, holed up, reading books. And he's dead now, because of you. Meanwhile, Kevin defiantly asserts to Crowley that the Rangers have the advantage in the trials now, and Crowley has lost his leverage. Crowley threatens Kevin into obedience, just then, Kevin suddenly glows with angelic light and knocks Crowley back several feet, singeing the demon's face as Kevin disappears from his presence. Kevin now appearing in Metatron's room at the motel, the boys are then relieved that Metatron had brought him back and then heals him from his wounds under the grasps of Crowley. Kurt Is that it? Is he okay? Metatron Give him a minute. Metatron walks off and Kurt follows him. Kurt How did you get past Crowley's angel-warding? Metatron They don't call me the Scribe of God for nothing you know. I erased them. Kurt But you heard Hunter, right? I mean, you— you're caught up on everything that's been going on. All the crap that your brethren's been doing to humanity all this time? Metatron I saved the boy, didn't I? Kurt But are you in? With us, I mean. Metatron You really intend on closing the gates of Hell? Kurt Seems like the thing to do, isn't it? Metatron It's your choice. And that's what this has all been about, the choices your kind make. But you're gonna have to weigh that choice. Ask yourself: what is it going to take to do this, and what will the world be like...after it's all over? Hunter Kurt! Kurt walks in the room where Kevin starts waking. Kurt Kevin? Hey. I thought we lost you, man. Kevin I'm good. pulls out the demon tablet Second half of the tablet. And I got it, third trial. I didn't tell Crowley. Hunter So what is it? Metatron To cure a demon. The boys look at Metatron. Kevin Yeah. Who are you? Later, driving back to the bunker, as the boys have left Kevin behind under the protection of Metatron, Kurt is seeking reassurance from Hunter that when he completes the last trial, he'll be well again, but the conversation is interrupted as they stop to avoid hitting someone lying bloodied on the road. It's Castiel. Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse